


Small Miracle

by DarkShade



Series: Navigating Life After A Miracle [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: The Legends find Jonas Hunter alive. Rip now has to adjust to being a full-time single father while learning to live in one time period.At least there are some friends to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written several of these characters so I hope they are right.

The little boy lay unconscious on the med-chair while Gideon scanned him. Sara spared a moment from watching over the boy to check on Rip who was standing pressed into the corner staring at the child. His face was pale, eyes wide and slightly glassy. Sara was pretty sure the former Time Master was in shock but knew her first priority was the boy.

“Gideon?” Sara called when the scan ended.

“All vitals are showing as normal. He is a perfectly healthy six year old boy,” Gideon replied.

“What about the DNA scan?” Sara asked. 

This was what they were waiting for and Rip pushed off the wall leaning forward for Gideon’s answer.

“The DNA results conclusively show that this is your son, Captain Hunter,” Gideon stated softly, “This is Jonas.”

Rip let out a gasp reaching out, holding the wall to keep steady. Sara moved catching his hand so he would look at her.

“Deep breath,” she ordered taking him across to the medical chair beside the one holding Jonas. 

Rip followed her unresisting though looked at her stunned when she snapped the medical cuff onto his wrist.

“You’re in shock,” Sara told him, “Let Gideon look after you while you sit with Jonas. Okay?”

“Yes, Miss Lance,” Rip murmured absently.

Sara squeezed his shoulder before she left them alone, smiling when she glanced back to see Rip stroke his son’s hair a tearful smile touching the man’s face.

 

Rip sat staring at the miracle before him. 

Gently he rested his hand on his son’s hair and stroked his forehead with his thumb, the way he would whenever he came home and Jonas was asleep. A soft moan came from the boy and Rip felt his heart leap with joy when the boy opened his eyes looking up at him.

“Daddy,” the boy grinned, arms reaching out to be hugged.

Without hesitation Rip pulled him into an embrace holding his son close for the first time in forever, something he thought he would never get to do again. Jonas wrapped his arms around Rip squeezing him tightly as well, the way he always did when Rip came home.

“Am I on your ship?” Jonas demanded suddenly excited.

Rip nodded, “Yes.”

“Hello, Gideon,” Jonas called.

“Hello, Master Hunter,” Gideon replied sounding even happier than she normally did, “It is a pleasure to have you onboard once more.”

Jonas bounced, he always loved being on the Waverider it was a huge treat for him to be allowed onboard. Pulling away from Rip, Jonas looked around the room confused.

“Where’s Mummy?”

*********************************************

All eyes turned to Sara when she walked onto the bridge wanting to know what was happening.

“Gideon has confirmed that the boy is Jonas,” Sara told them.

“How’s Rip?” Ray asked concerned, he’d been the one to practically carry the other man back onboard after they’d found the child.

Sara shrugged, “In shock but Gideon’s looking after him while he sits with Jonas.”

They all stood in silence for a few moments before Stein spoke up, “Do we have any idea where he came from?” 

Sara looked around the rest of the team who all looked bemused before she called, “Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain Lance?”

“Is there anything you can find that would explain where Jonas came from?” she asked.

There was a slight pause before the AI came back, “Are you wishing to remove his presence?”

Sara saw the others all frown at the question before she replied, “Of course not, Gideon. We would never take this miracle away from Rip.”

“Very well,” Gideon said, “I have a report from where Miranda Coburn and Jonas Hunter were taken after their deaths which show several anomalies in the autopsy for Master Hunter. There is a copy of the report now on screen.”

Sara looked at the screen before turning to Stein who was more likely to be able to read the report than she was.

“I would suggest we show this to an actual doctor who could provide answers,” Stein suggested, “Perhaps Dr Snow at Star Labs.”

Sara chewed her lip, “Let’s give it a few days. Give Rip some time with Jonas before forcing him to look into this further and that will also let Jax pull together a child-sized seat for the jump.”

Glancing round she saw them all agree and headed back to check on Rip.

 

Jonas was sleeping again, this time on the bed in Rip’s quarters, his eyes red from crying while Rip sat on the floor knees pulled to his chest, back pressed against the wall trying to keep silent as his own tears slipped down his cheeks. 

Sara stood in the open doorway surprised she had been allowed in, realising that it was Gideon who had opened the door to her. Slowly Sara stepped inside hearing the door close before she slid down the wall to sit at Rip’s side. Reaching out Sara pulled Rip into her arms holding him as he grieved the loss of his wife once more. 

It occurred to her suddenly that Rip had had no one to comfort him when it originally happened, that all he had to console him was Gideon who couldn’t hold him, couldn’t give him an actual physical connection during the worst time of his life. Sara knew that he wouldn’t normally let anyone see him so broken or lost but right now he was so far gone in his misery to care that she was there.

Suddenly Rip pulled away from her and into the small bathroom where she heard him throw up.

Sara stood and waited for him while he washed his face then brushed his teeth, “Better?”

Rip nodded and motioned her out of the room so they could talk without disturbing Jonas.

“Thank you,” he breathed softly not looking her in the eye, “I had to tell him about Miranda.”

Sara reached out and touched his arm, “You’re not alone anymore, Rip. You have friends and we all know that you were married. There’s no need to hide when you’re in pain.”

“It’s a hard habit to break,” Rip replied finally looking up at her, “But I shall try.”

Sara smiled at him, “Get some sleep, you look like you need it.”

*********************************************

Jonas woke up with a sigh and looked around the unfamiliar room. He smiled when he saw his daddy was sleeping beside him, it wasn’t something that happened very often because daddy worked far away. Mummy had always told him not to wake daddy if he was sleeping so Jonas very carefully climbed off the bed and left the room.

He grinned seeing he was still on Daddy’s ship and once the door shut he looked up slightly, the way Mummy and Daddy did, “Gideon?”

“Yes, Master Hunter?” the AI’s pleasant voice came.

“I’m hungry.”

Lights appeared on the floor before him, “If you follow the lights it shall take you to the galley where one of the crew will be able to give you breakfast.”

Jonas grinned as he bounced along the corridor, he could hear voices coming from the room he was being led to and slowed slightly nervous.

“Hey,” a man with dark skin appeared from the room, “Hi, Jonas I’m Jax.”

“Hello,” Jonas said quietly.

“Master Hunter is looking for some breakfast, Mr Jefferson,” Gideon spoke up.

Jax grinned at him, “Well, I’m just getting some pancakes myself. Want to join me?”

Jonas nodded taking Jax’s hand and headed into the galley with him. Several people were already in there and they all turned to look at him. Jonas pressed against Jax’s leg shyly.

“Jonas,” Jax said, “This is Sara,” he pointed to the blonde lady, “Ray,” he pointed to the tall man standing drinking orange juice, “And Nate,” he pointed to the man with brown hair who was eating pancakes.

“Hello,” Jonas said shyly.

Sara smiled, “Grab a seat, Jonas. Do you want some pancakes?”

Jonas nodded before remembering his manners, “Yes, please.”

Ray placed some orange juice in front of him and Jonas smiled happily as he was fed.

 

Awareness slowly slid upon Rip and he opened his eyes turning to his side frowning to find no one was there. Panic hit him that yesterday had been a dream and he called out, “Jonas?”

“Master Hunter is having breakfast in the galley,” Gideon replied, calming him instantly.

Rip frowned, “You should have woken me, Gideon.”

“There was no need,” she told him, “Master Hunter is perfectly safe and you required your sleep.”

“Gideon...” he growled.

“Perhaps a shower and some clean clothes will help your disposition,” Gideon noted ignoring his annoyance, “Before you join your son for breakfast.”

Rip rolled his eyes but followed her suggestion. Once dressed he headed to the galley stopping in the doorway as he found Jonas sitting munching pancakes beside Jax while they compared which syrups were best.

“He’s fine,” Sara came to his side, “Though I think Jax might have picked up a shadow.”

Rip chuckled slightly smiling when Jonas turned and saw him standing there.

“Daddy,” the boy jumped off his seat and ran to hug him.

Rip held his son close for a few seconds before depositing him back on his seat, “Finish your breakfast,” he dropped a kiss on Jonas’ head.

Moving to make himself some tea Rip watched his son eat and talk with Jax for a few moments before he moved to where Sara stood finishing her coffee.

“Are you going to tell me what you’ve found?” he asked.

She grimaced slightly, “I wanted to let you have some time with Jonas before we look into it.”

Rip shook his head, “I need to know now so I can get Jonas settled properly.”

Sara nodded in understanding, “Okay, Gideon has found some anomalies in the autopsy performed on...” she trailed off before picking it back up, “We think Caitlin Snow in Star Labs would be the best person to discuss this with.”

Rip nodded, “Alright.”

“Jax is going to set up a chair for Jonas on the bridge,” Sara told him, “Then we can jump.”

“Actually, he can sit on my knee,” Rip told her, “There’s no need for the extra seat.”

“Then we jump after everyone’s had breakfast.”

*********************************************

Rip held Jonas in his lap as the others settled in the seats around him. Jonas had gone from happily sitting with Jax to suddenly staring into space, sadness covering his face. He was only six so wasn’t truly able to understand the loss of his mother, at least not yet. Rip knew it would be a hard road but it was one they would get through.

“Alright,” Sara said as she took the pilot’s chair, “Gideon, please plot a course for Star Labs in 2017 when it would be best for Dr Snow to help us.”

“Course plotted, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied. 

Sara nodded and glanced at Rip. He nodded that they were ready and hugged Jonas to him as they made the jump.

The Waverider touched down in the empty parking lot of the building and Sara turned to them to let them know they could move.

“Daddy,” Jonas groaned, “I don’t feel well.”

Releasing himself Rip pulled his son close and rubbed his back, “I know. It will pass soon, I promise. Okay?”

Jonas nodded against Rip’s shoulder while he held his son close murmuring soothingly in his ear.

 

Sara smiled to see Caitlin, Barry and Cisco standing there waiting when the hatch opened to the Star Labs car park.

“Please tell me this is a social call,” Barry said when Sara reached him.

She chuckled and hugged him hello, “Sort of. We have something we need Caitlin’s help with.” 

Surprise covered Caitlin’s face, “Me?”

Sara turned to the man walking down the ramp with the little boy holding his hand, “Meet Rip Hunter and his son Jonas.”

Barry stared, “You’re Hunter?”

Rip smiled slightly, “It’s good to see you again, Mr Allen.”

Barry grimaced, “Again.”

“My apologies,” Rip winced at his lapse, “This must be your first time meeting me.” 

The three members of team Flash stared at him a little confused before Cisco turned to Jonas, “Hey, little dude. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Jonas clung to Rip slightly tighter burying his face against his father’s coat.

“Hey,” Rip nudged him, “Its okay, Jonas. These are friends of mine.”

“We should head inside and you can tell us why you’re here,” Caitlin took control.

Sara nodded and they headed into Star Labs.

 

Rip followed on behind the three meta-humans keeping Jonas close to him. He was annoyed at himself for slipping and letting them know that he knew their future selves. 

It had been a mistake he hadn’t made in a long time.

This was just the first time they were meeting him however he’d met them for the first time many years from now when he was much younger.

He had been thinking about where to settle now he had to raise Jonas and, although Jonas was used to 2166 and the technology there, it might be a good idea to live near people who knew his true identity, who would be able to cope with a former Time Master and son.

“Okay,” Barry said once they reached their main lab, “What can we do for you?”

Rip grimaced, not wanting to discuss this in front of Jonas.

“Hey, little dude,” Cisco spoke up, “You want to try and beat me at a video game?”

Jonas looked up at Rip who nodded, “Be good and I’ll come get you once we’ve finished talking.”

Jonas hugged him quickly before following Cisco out the room bouncing slightly as he told his new friend what games he liked.

“Okay, Sara,” Rip handed over to her as he crossed his arms across his chest, “If you would.”

 

Sara quickly went through how they’d found Jonas after a receiving an SOS signal then went onto the autopsy reports. She saw Rip’s shoulders stiffen slightly at the mention of autopsy but his face remained completely impassive.

Caitlin gave a slight grimace taking the flash drive from Sara, “Okay, give me some time to go over the reports and I’ll see what I can do.”

“I have an idea if that doesn’t give any answers,” Barry said from where he was lounging against the wall.

“Which is?” Sara asked.

“Cisco,” Barry replied, “See if he can vibe anything about what happened.”

Rip’s eyes widened for a second, “Has he got his powers under control at this point in time?”

They all turned to him.

“I do know you all, Mr Allen,” Rip reminded them, “This may be your first time meeting me but you all knew who I was when I first met you more than likely due to this meeting.”

“There are days I really hate time travel,” Caitlin noted with a sigh.

Rip let out a soft chuckle, “It’s more fun when you’re the one travelling.”

 

Rip stood in the doorway watching Jonas play a racing game with Cisco smiling at how easily the tech genius had bonded with the boy. He thought about the older version of Cisco that he had known who was just as enthusiastic and affable as this younger version.

“Jonas seems to be doing well,” Barry appeared at his side, “Considering everything.”

“Better than I am,” Rip sighed, before wincing, “My apologies, Mr Allen I...”

Barry waved away his apology, “You’ve had a pretty huge shock finding your son alive, you should give yourself a break.”

Rip gave a slightly wry chuckle, “It’s not something I’m very good at.”

“Meet the master,” Barry told him, “So, what are your plans? I’m sure travelling around trying to stop time aberrations isn’t going to be a good idea with your son onboard.”

Rip shrugged, “I don’t have family anywhere, so I just need to choose a time and place. I was thinking...” he paused for a moment, “Here?”

Barry nodded, “Well that makes sense. We’re an extension of the friends you already have and we know who you truly are. It might be useful having a former Time Master around to help. You’re more than welcome here. ”

Surprise covered Rip’s face at the fact he’d just been accepted into the Flash’s group when he was barely known.

“Thank you, Mr Allen,” Rip said sincerely.

“And its Barry,” he told him, “We go on a first name basis here, Rip.”

Rip laughed, “Of course, Barry. It might take me some time to remember, my mother worked very hard to make me polite.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can Cisco come with us?” Jonas asked when Rip went to get him for lunch.

“I think Cisco probably has things to do,” Rip told his son.

Jonas pouted and Rip sighed knowing he shouldn’t give in but right now he couldn’t refuse his son anything.

“Cisco, do you want to join us for lunch?” Rip asked.

Looking at the hopeful eyes of the little boy Cisco folded instantly, “Sure. I know somewhere that’s good.”

Jonas gave a cheer and bounced ahead so he could push the button on the elevator.

“Wow,” Cisco noted, “You’re going to have to register those eyes as a lethal weapon. How do you say no to that kid?”

“When I work it out I’ll let you know,” Rip replied.

Jonas caught his hand when they caught up with him and held on as they walked through the streets. The small cafe Cisco led them to was quiet which Rip appreciated, he didn’t want to overwhelm Jonas with too many people. 

“So, what are your plans?” Cisco asked after they’d ordered, “I overheard you telling Barry about staying here. Do you have any ideas about where you’ll stay?”

Rip shrugged, “At the moment no but it has only been a few hours since I made the decision.”

“Well, I’m happy to help,” Cisco told him.

“I appreciate that,” Rip replied with a slight smile.

 

Sara stood with Caitlin at the edge of the park smiling as they watched Rip and Cisco chase Jonas round.

“I’ve never seen him look like that,” Sara said watching her friend grab his son and turn him upside down causing squeals of laughter.

“Like what?” Caitlin asked confused.

“Happy,” Sara told her, “Rip has never smiled like that in all the time I’ve known him.”

“I lost my husband,” Caitlin said softly, “I can understand.”

The two women laughed as Jonas started to chase Cisco who pretended to fall before catching the boy and carrying him like a trophy. 

“Where are the others?” Caitlin asked thoughtfully, “While you and Rip are here?”

Sara smiled slightly, “They’re all visiting friends and family for the next week. I thought that would give Rip enough time to make some decisions.”

“I may have found something,” Caitlin told her, “But I think it can wait for a while.”

Sara nodded in agreement before rolling her eyes, “Why are we standing here while they’re having all the fun?”

Caitlin laughed before they both ran over to join in the game.

*********************************************

Caitlin brought up the information she’d found on the screen while Rip, Sara and Barry waited. 

“There are three strange anomalies within the information in the report for Jonas,” she explained, “I tried to put them together and it doesn’t quite work. The system seems to crash each time.”

Rip frowned in thought before pulling out his communicator, “Gideon?”

“I am here, Captain,” the pleasant voice replied.

“Can you connect with Star Labs computers and help Dr Snow?” he requested.

Within seconds Gideon’s avatar appeared on the screen before them, “Of course, Captain Hunter.”

Rip checked the screen which showed Cisco and Jonas were once more playing a game in the other lab. He didn’t like that someone else was looking after his son just now but it was necessary while he searched for answers.

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon interrupted his thoughts, “There is a message hidden within the report for you.”

All eyes in the room turned to Rip who folded his arms across his chest.

“Okay,” Rip took a deep breath, “Gideon, please play the message.”

Gideon disappeared from the screen and a woman with white hair appeared.

“Ellar,” Rip gasped.

Sara turned to him, “You know her?”

He nodded, “She was a member of the Time Master’s Council. She sponsored Miranda.”

“Gideon,” Sara said, “Play it.”

“If you are seeing this message, Rip,” Ellar started, “Then you have found Jonas. I am so sorry that this was the only way I could do this.”

Rip reached out blindly and found a chair, sitting heavily as his eyes stayed focussed on the screen.

“There is a great deal that you don’t know and I wish there was a better way to tell you,” the woman continued, “But you and Miranda were never supposed to meet. Not originally. However when Druce checked the Occulus for a way to control you, he saw that the two of you would fall for one another and she was transferred to your time within the Academy.”

Rip clenched his fist trying to remain calm.

“If you are watching this then you have done what Druce fears most and managed to stop his plans. I hope you do,” Ellar shook her head before sighing, “Because Miranda is my biggest secret. One I managed to hide from the other Time Masters and what they did to her...” she trailed off and took a deep breath, “Miranda is my daughter which makes Jonas my grandson. I tried to do everything I could but I could only save one of them.”

“Oh my God,” Rip breathed at the revelation feeling Sara rest her hand on his shoulder.

“I managed to revive and then hide him,” Ellar continued, “I am so sorry, Rip I am sorry I couldn’t tell you before now. I managed to upload this message to the Waverider within the autopsy reports which was hidden until you found Jonas,” she paused, “Miranda asked me to give you a message,” she smiled softly, “She loved you, Rip so much and she wishes she could be with you now but Jonas came first and he must always be your priority.”

 

Gasping for breath Rip leaned against the wall outside the lab, trying to get his head around Ellar’s message. He heard footsteps and turned to see Sara standing there.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly.

Rip shook his head pushing a hand through his hair. Sara moved to his side and pulled him down to her in a tight hug.

“Remember what I said about not being alone?” she asked softly as she held him.

“I do,” he whispered back, “But there were too many people to lose it in there.”

She let him go, “I’m sorry, Rip.”

“Well, Ellar just confirmed what Druce told me,” Rip folded his arms across his chest, “That I have been nothing but a pawn for the Time Masters since I was picked up by them as a starving kid.”

Sara shrugged, “Screw them.”

“What?”

She looked up at him, “You stopped their insane plans. They picked the wrong person to mess with.”

Rip let out a small laugh.

“Now do what your wife said,” Sara told him, “And look after your son.”

*********************************************

Jonas curled up in his father’s arms listening to the story Rip was reading to him as he fought sleep. They were currently in Cisco’s spare room that he’d offered to let them use it while Rip searched for permanent accommodation.

Soon the little boy was fast asleep and Rip just sat holding him, listening to the gentle breathing coming from his son. Now he had stopped and had nothing else to think about Rip was terrified.

He’d never really had to care for Jonas for more than a few hours at a time. Miranda was the one who did the full time parenting while he was only there for short periods in between missions. Now he was a full time single father and he’d never been more petrified in his entire life.

Finally resting Jonas onto the bed Rip covered him and watched his boy sleep for a few minutes, kissing his forehead before leaving the room.

 

“Thank you for letting us stay,” Rip said taking a seat on the couch.

“I have a spare room,” Cisco told him, “I couldn’t leave you guys with nowhere to sleep.”

“We could have stayed on the Waverider,” Rip reminded him.

Cisco chuckled, “As cool as that might sound, you don’t want him to get used to it.”

Rip nodded in agreement, “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Caitlin showed me some ‘listings’ and I don’t see that I’ll find somewhere suitable within the week before the Waverider leaves.”

“Stay here,” Cisco shrugged.

Rip stared at him, “What?”

“I have the spare room,” Cisco reminded him, “It will give you a place to crash and Jonas some normality as long as you don’t mind sharing with him.”

“I can’t impose,” Rip told him.

Cisco waved him away, “You’re not. I’m offering and personally the Legends terrify me enough I want to make sure you’ve got somewhere before they leave.”

Rip chuckled, “I appreciate this, Cisco. And something you once said to me is making a lot more sense now.”

*********************************************

“You’re staying here?”

Rip frowned at Sara’s demand, “Jonas needs stability. I can’t take him on missions.”

“I’m not suggesting that you do,” Sara replied reasonably, “But it seems that this was a quick decision.”

“I know the people here, in a way,” Rip reminded her, “The technology is similar enough to what Jonas is used to and this is close to all your families so we won’t lose touch.”

Sara laughed incredulously, “You’re actually making sure you keep in touch? Who are you and what have you done with Rip Hunter?”

“I have my son back and I need to set him a good example,” Rip told her shaking his head, “Sara, you don’t need me. You proved that.”

She sighed, “Rip, I managed to lead the team but I don’t have your experience or knowledge of time travel. We have been winging it and scraping through.”

Rip stared at her, “Sara, please...”

“I’m not trying to make you feel guilty for choosing your son over us,” Sara assured him, “I’m just letting you know that you are needed.”

A slight smile quirked his lips, “Thank you. All I need to worry about now is telling Gideon.”

 

Sara watched Rip as he and Jonas walked through the park, the little boy bouncing as he pointed out things to his father.

Checking the time she saw she had about half an hour till her train to Star City so she could visit her Dad and Team Arrow. She’d sent the rest of them to see their loved ones just after they’d landed but had decided to hang around for the few days and make sure Rip was coping.

It surprised her how quickly the Star Labs team had accepted Rip but the cute kid he had with him probably helped and it meant she felt comfortable to leave.

Seeing Rip lift Jonas onto his shoulders Sara smiled before heading to the train station to go see her own family.


	3. Chapter 3

Rip stepped onto the bridge of the Waverider knowing that this was probably the last time he would ever be here. Jonas was being watched by Caitlin at the moment, she had brought him a colouring book and crayons which were received by Jonas with a huge hug.

“Gideon,” he called.

“I am here, Captain,” she replied.

He let out a sigh because this was going to be the hardest part of leaving, “I just wanted you to know how much I...how...” he trailed off not sure how to express what she had meant to him over the years.

“Captain Hunter,” Gideon spoke up, “I know that you have chosen to leave the Waverider.”

“And I need you to keep looking after the Legends,” he told her.

“No.”

“Gideon...”

“You are my Captain,” Gideon reminded him, “I helped the Legends while you were missing as I knew that was what you wanted but you are my Captain.”

Rip sighed, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

“I have made contact with the Gideon program within the Time Vault in Star Labs,” Gideon continued, “She has agreed to take over the Waverider and I shall transfer to Star Labs.”

“Gideon, the Waverider is your home,” he whispered. Silence answered him, “Gideon, please talk to me.”

“It is my duty to ensure my Captain is safe,” she reminded him, “To protect him above all others and I have made my decision to stay with you.”

Rip knew he should tell her that she should stay with the Legends. He could order her to and she would obey him but he couldn’t because Gideon had always been there for him. She was his best friend and the thought of leaving her for good hurt so badly.

“Are you sure, Gideon?” he asked softly, “It will be a completely different existence to the one you know.”

“I am aware of that, Captain Hunter,” Gideon replied, her voice just as soft, “But I cannot leave you.”

“I will have to discuss this with the Star Labs team,” Rip told her, “This is their home and it is ultimately their decision.”

There was a pause before she replied, “I can agree to that.”

Rip took a deep breath, “Thank you, Gideon.”

“It is my pleasure, Captain Hunter.”

 

“You want to what?”

Rip winced at Barry’s look of astonishment that was shared with Caitlin and Cisco. This already wasn’t going well. Jonas looked up from his spot in the other room for a moment before he went back to drawing when Rip smiled comfortingly at him.

“Gideon has requested to stay here with me,” he explained, “She can transfer to the Time Vault here in Star Labs and the Gideon program here will take over the Waverider.”

The other three continued to stare at him.

“I did mean to ask why you don’t use her,” Rip said to keep the conversation going, “You have access to an advanced Artificial Intelligence who could run this entire complex and stop all the people who manage to enter this building who shouldn’t.”

“You mean the AI the Reverse Flash brought with him,” Cisco noted, “The evil guy who tried to...”

“I’m intimately acquainted with Eobard Thawne and his machinations,” Rip cut him off colder than he intended, wincing at his own tone, “My apologies, Cisco.”

Cisco waved him away and Barry took over, “Since the technology is a bit beyond what we have I’m sure you can understand why we wouldn’t trust it.”

“Her,” Rip corrected automatically, “Well I can check the program and ensure there are no surprises, which if she is taking over the Waverider I wouldn’t be comfortable until I did anyway.”

“Then your Gideon would take over here?” Cisco mused, “Who we know isn’t evil, I’m all for that.”

Rip turned to Caitlin and Barry, “And you?”

“This might be a bit of an intrusive question,” Caitlin said softly, “But is there a reason why you need the specific Gideon program from the Waverider here?”

Rip hesitated before replying, “To you Gideon is just a program but she has cared for me for over thirteen years and she is more than just an AI. She knows me and I know her. She is, in a way, my family.”

The three of them looked at one another before they nodded.

“Then if you can fix it,” Barry told him, “We’ve no problem.”

 

“How is this going to work?” Cisco asked as he stood with Rip in the Time Vault, Caitlin was watching Jonas at the moment while Barry had headed into work.

“I will do a full analysis of your Gideon programme to ensure that there are no hidden codes or surprises that could hurt the Legends,” Rip explained with a shrug. 

“I’m still not sure why your Gideon is transferring here while the one we had is going onto the Waverider,” Cisco told him.

“Gideon is very loyal to me,” Rip replied.

“Captain Hunter,” the Gideon program from the Time Vault greeted him, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Rip smiled slightly, this Gideon had a different voice which made it easier to distinguish them.

“Okay, Gideon,” Rip said, “I am going to shut down your systems so I can do a full analysis. I promise that you will be brought back online and we should be able to do the transfer by the end of the week.”

“I understand, Captain,” Gideon replied.

Rip nodded and opened up the main control panel, he quickly checked a few things before looking back up again.

“Here we go, Gideon,” Rip told her, “I promise I shall wake you.”

“Thank you, Cap...”

Cisco looked at him, “Well?”

“She’s offline,” Rip replied, “So I’m starting a full systems check. This could take some time.”

“What was the talk to her about waking up?” Cisco asked.

Rip shrugged, “Gideon, my Gideon, once told me it felt like dying when she was shut down so anytime I’ve had to do it, which wasn’t an emergency, I’ve reminded her she will wake up.”

“Cool,” Cisco mused.

Rip chuckled before he turned to the younger man, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Where is everyone else?” Rip asked, “Because I know there are more to your team but since I’ve been here I’ve only seen the three of you.”

Cisco chuckled, “Well Harry is back on Earth-2 with Jessie but he’ll be back soon. He misses me.”

Rip laughed rolling his eyes slightly, “And the West family?”

“Iris, Wally and Joe are visiting Great-Aunt Ida,” Cisco told him, “It’s her eightieth birthday. They’ll be back in a few days and you’ll meet them then.”

“Is Barry running up to join them each night?” Rip asked.

Cisco snorted in amusement, “No. Ida and Barry don’t like each other.”

“You’re kidding?” Rip asked in astonishment, “She doesn’t like Barry? I thought everyone liked Barry.”

“She made some comments about his dad being in prison,” Cisco explained, “So, they avoid each other.”

*********************************************

Rip knew it was coming. 

In all honesty he was surprised it had taken so long but when it did happen he had no idea what to do.

Somehow Barry and Cisco had managed to find a set of books which had been the favourite of Jonas since he had first heard them. Even though he was more than capable of reading them himself Miranda would still tell him the stories, which she had memorised, each day at some point.

Rip picked one of the books smiling at the way Jonas’ eyes lit up when he saw them. He started to read stopping when Jonas shouted.

“No.”

“Jonas?”

“That’s not right,” Jonas cried, “You’re doing it wrong.”

Rip frowned confused, “Doing what wrong?”

“The voices,” Jonas told him indignantly, “Mummy does the voices, I want Mummy.”

Rip grimaced, “I know, Jonas.”

“I want Mummy,” he screamed pushing the papers and crayons off the small table, “I want Mummy.”

Trying to calm his son Rip reached out, “Jonas.”

“No,” the boy screamed pushing him away, “I don’t want you, I want Mummy.”

“I know,” Rip tried to soothe him, “I know...”

Jonas threw the book, “Go away. You’re never here.”

“I know I’ve not always been here for you,” Rip said softly, “I am now.”

“The bad man wouldn’t have hurt Mummy if you were there,” Jonas accused, “It’s your fault Mummy’s gone.”

 

Cisco winced when he entered the room to hear Jonas blaming Rip for his mother’s death, seeing the man look like someone had punched him in the gut. They’d just been walking past when they heard the child yelling. Jonas suddenly ran over to Caitlin who looked stunned at the way the little boy attached himself to her.

Cisco motioned Caitlin to take the boy with her and he’d look after the father.

Caitlin gently drew the child out of the room and Cisco moved to where Rip was sitting anguish covering his face.

“Come on,” Cisco tugged the other man to his feet, “Let’s get out of here for some fresh air.”

Rip moved without resistance and allowed Cisco to lead him out of Star Labs.

“I don’t know what to do,” Rip whispered after they’d walked several blocks in silence, “He hates me.”

“He’s six,” Cisco reminded Rip, “His mom has just died and his entire world has just been turned upside down. Give him and yourself a break.”

Rip sighed, “I knew this would be hard but he’s right. I was never there for them. I was the part-time Dad. I came back for a few weeks at a time and was there to do the fun stuff while Miranda dealt with the real stuff, the tantrums, the bad dreams. I don’t know how to do this.”

“Who does?” Cisco asked.

“Miranda did.”

Cisco grimaced at the despair that filled Rip’s voice before clapping the other man’s arm, “Let’s get some coffee.”

 

Cisco checked his phone when they reached Jitters. Caitlin had text him letting him know that Jonas had calmed down and was sitting drawing again. He glanced over to where Rip was getting coffee still looking completely ashen.

“Mr Ramon,” a familiar voice made him turn.

“Hey, Professor Stein,” Cisco greeted him before turning to the woman at his side, “Clarissa, it’s great to see you.”

Stein smiled at him, “And you.”

“Martin,” Rip appeared suddenly holding a tray with four cups.

“Cap...Mr Hunter,” Martin greeted him before he turned to his wife, “Clarissa, this is Rip Hunter. Rip, this is my wife Clarissa.”

Clarissa gave one of the warm smiles that Cisco had learned long ago meant that you were now one of her family and you better get used to it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Rip smiled, offering his hand to her.

Clarissa took his hand in hers, “And you. Is your son here?”

Cisco winced but Rip’s expression didn’t change from the pleasant smile.

“He’s being watched by Caitlin for the moment,” Rip replied.

“Well, I hope you will both join us for dinner on Sunday,” Clarissa told him, “Since Martin is home then I was planning on doing something special.”

Cisco grinned, “Does that mean you’re making your fabulous chocolate ice cream cake?”

Clarissa laughed, “Of course, Cisco.”

At the confused look Stein gave Cisco chuckled, “Since you’ve been away Clarissa has had us over for dinner once a month, assuming nothing else is happening.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” Rip spoke up, “We will try to be there.”

A beep made Rip hand Cisco the tray before checking the small device he had in his pocket, “The system check is complete. I should get back and start the second level analysis on Gideon.”

Stein frowned, “What are you doing with Gideon?”

“So cool,” Cisco spoke up, “The Gideon in the vault is switching places with the one in the Waverider.”

“What?” Stein demanded in a harsh whisper so not to be overheard, “You’re taking Gideon and replacing her with the one Eobard Thawne left behind? Who knows what surprises he left within her? This is technology that no one at Star Labs is qualified to work with.”

“Which is why _I_ am doing a full systems check,” Rip replied coldly, “Because _I_ am qualified to work with the technology.”

Without another word he grabbed the tray before he marched out and Cisco winced stopping Stein from going after him.

“Let him be,” he said, “Jonas had a bit of a meltdown earlier. It’s not been a good morning for Rip.”

*********************************************

Rip sat against the wall in the Time Vault. Jonas hadn’t looked at him when he placed the hot chocolate he’d got for him on the table. Caitlin assured him Jonas was fine so he’d come back here to do some work.

Except he couldn’t focus.

“Is there anything I can do, Captain?” Gideon, his Gideon asked through the communicator.

Rip let out a long sigh, “What am I doing, Gideon?”

“You’re taking care of your son,” she reminded him.

“He hates me.”

“No, he doesn’t,” she replied.

Pulling his knees to his chest Rip dropped his head onto them, “I’m terrified, Gideon. How do I raise him?”

“You be the wonderful man I have always known,” Gideon reminded him before adding, “And I am always here, Captain when you need to talk.”

He smiled slightly, “Yes, you are Gideon and I am more grateful than you can ever know for that.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey,” Cisco greeted Rip when he walked into the main lab, “Caitlin took Jonas to get some lunch. You okay?”

“Ask me again after the teenage years,” Rip replied wryly.

Cisco laughed before grimacing, “Sorry that I told Stein about the Gideon transfer. I didn’t expect that kind of reaction.”

Rip shook his head, “They will find out eventually. I’ll be doing the transfer once Sara is here so that I can fully install her as the new Captain.”

“Hey, Englishman,” a gruff voice made them both turn to find Mick Rory walking in with a young woman, “Got someone who wants to talk to you.”

“Miss Snart,” Rip winced, recognising her instantly.

“Lisa?” Cisco asked confused.

She walked up to Rip, anger covering her face, “You and your stupid quest took my brother from me.”

“I am so sorry, Miss Snart,” Rip told her sincerely.

She shook her head and swung her fist hitting Rip directly on his jaw. He fell to the ground and heard a cry fill the room.

“Daddy!!!”

Horror filled Lisa’s eyes seeing the little boy run to his father, her hand covering her mouth while Cisco pulled her away.

“Don’t touch my Daddy,” Jonas shouted at her.

“Jonas,” Rip caught his son hugging him close, “Its okay. It was an accident. Lisa was just telling me a story and accidentally hit me.”

Jonas looked at him fearfully, “An accident? You won’t go away like Mummy?”

Rip pulled Jonas close and hugged him, “Yes just an accident wasn’t it, Lisa?”

Lisa nodded not able to say anything still horrified that the boy had seen her hit his father.

“I’m staying right here with you,” Rip soothed, “How about we go to the park?”

Jonas nodded against Rip’s shoulder and he carried Jonas out.

 

“What the hell, Lisa?” Cisco snapped after Rip had left the room, “What was that?”

Lisa sat on the nearest chair, “Mick told me he was here and I just wanted to meet the man who persuaded my brother to leave everything. Then I just...I didn’t know the boy...I didn’t mean...”

Cisco sighed resting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, “It’s okay.”

“I need to apologise,” she whispered surging out the chair suddenly.

“Lisa,” Cisco called making her turn back.

“What?” she asked.

“Gun,” Cisco and Mick said in unison.

Lisa winced and handed her weapon to Mick before heading out after Rip. Mick laughed as he took a seat.

“That went about as well as I thought it would.”

 

Rip watched Jonas while he played on the chute, giving his son a smile any time he looked over to check Rip was still there. 

“If you’re going to hit me again, Miss Snart,” Rip stated when the young woman arrived at his side, “I’d ask that you wait until Jonas isn’t here,” he turned to her, “You also need more power behind it.”

She stared at him in stunned realisation, “You let me hit you.”

Rip shrugged, “It was obvious that’s what you were going to do but if I’d realised Jonas would see I would have dodged.”

Lisa stared at him confused, “Why?”

“Because you needed to hit me,” Rip pointed at Jonas, “That is my son, Miss Snart. And he is only here because your brother sacrificed himself. It is a debt I can never repay.”

She watched Jonas as he played, “Lenny was all I had.”

“I know,” Rip replied, smiling comfortingly at Jonas who was frowning to see Lisa there, “Your brother said that you were always very good with children.”

“I like kids,” Lisa shrugged, “I promise I would never have hit you if I thought he would see. No child should see that.”

“As long as you promise not to teach him anything too bad, do you want to join us for some ice-cream?” Rip asked.

Lisa smiled, “Okay.”

“But after punching me,” Rip said as they walked to Jonas, “You’re paying.”

*********************************************

“You can cook?” Cisco cried in amazement when he stepped into his apartment to a cacophony of fantastic smells.

Rip nodded, “A skill my mother insisted I learn.”

“Daddy also made cakes,” Jonas grinned through his dinner.

Rip chuckled ruffling his son’s hair, “We made cakes.”

Cisco slid into his seat, “You are the best roommates ever.”

Rip smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm placing his dinner in front of him. Honestly he’d always liked the simplicity of cooking where he didn't have to focus on choices which could affect the timeline and just had to make sure he didn't burn anything. 

After the emotion of the day he’d needed something uncomplicated to do and baking with Jonas had been just the thing.

“What did you say to Lisa Snart?” Cisco asked as he ate, “She seemed strange when she came back.”

Rip shrugged, “We talked about her brother and what he did while on the Waverider. She needed to hear about the hero he became. She and Jonas also bonded over their love of swings.”

Cisco frowned slightly before he turned to Jonas, “So, little dude what are we watching tonight?”

Jonas smiled, “Caitlin gave me a rabbit movie.”

“That could be a lot of things,” Cisco told him.

Sliding off his seat Jonas ran to the bag on the chair and pulled out a DVD handing it to Cisco.

“Who Framed Roger Rabbit,” Cisco nodded, “It’s a classic. We can watch this and maybe if your dad lets us we can have some cake while we watch.”

“If you both finish your dinner,” Rip replied, chuckling as he ruffled his son’s hair again.

 

“Daddy?” 

“Yes?” Rip asked as he knelt by the boy’s bedside covering him with the quilt after finishing the story Jonas had asked him to read.

Jonas yawned, “I’m sorry I was mean to you today.”

“It’s okay,” Rip soothed, “I miss your mummy too. I get sad and angry sometimes that she’s not with us anymore. She was so much better at everything than I am.”

“You make better cakes,” Jonas told him sleepily.

Gently sliding his fingers through his son’s hair Rip smiled at that, “I love you, Jonas.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Jonas murmured, “And I’m glad you’re here.”

Rip continued to gently stroke his son’s hair until the boy’s eyes shut and he was fast asleep. Pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead Rip left him to sleep. Returning to the other room he sighed as he sat down on the couch.

“Tough day,” Cisco noted.

Rip nodded, “I think there will be a lot of them and I can’t rely on someone punching me in front of him every time.”

Cisco shrugged grabbing another piece of cake, “By the way this is great.”

“I did want to take some to the lab tomorrow for Caitlin and Barry,” Rip told him with a slight frown.

“Have you seen what Barry can eat?” Cisco waved him away, “I’m just making sure I get my share.”

*********************************************

Rip and Jonas walked in to Star Labs after their walk that morning to find Caitlin and Cisco both at the computers, obviously in the middle of something important.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

Cisco glanced up, “Bank robbery downtown. Barry’s on it.”

Watching the team work together while Jonas held his hand Rip was impressed to see the well-oiled machine that was Team Flash. After a few minutes Barry had dropped the robbers at the police station and arrived back with a smile on his face.

“I heard there’s cake?” he asked.

Rolling his eyes Rip dropped one of the bags he was carrying onto the table. Turning he spotted something in the corner he hadn’t noticed the day before.

“What’s that?”

“Oh,” Caitlin smiled, “It’s a bean bag. I brought it for Jonas since everything in here is really for adults.”

Jonas grinned and bounced over smiling as he threw himself into the beanbag, sinking in he squirmed until he was comfortable.

“Daddy, can I get my new book?” he asked with a sweet smile.

Rip nodded and pulled out a large book from the other bag he was carrying. He caught the stares from the other three when he passed it to Jonas, “What?”

“Dude, you know that is a book on advanced robotics?” Cisco asked.

Rip shrugged, “It was what he chose, the other ones were a little beneath his knowledge and I’m getting a feeling I’ve done something wrong.”

“Does Jonas really understand that?” Caitlin took over.

“Of course,” Rip replied, “I wouldn’t have got it for him if he didn’t and looking at you three I’m beginning to understand why the woman who served us looked at me strangely.”

They all nodded.

“I think when it comes time to finding a school for Jonas you might want to do some IQ tests first,” Barry noted before checking his watch, “And I have to get back to work. See you later.”

With a blast of air throwing papers everywhere he disappeared.

“Jonas, I have to do some work,” Rip turned to his son, “Do you want to read in the Time Vault with me or...”

“Can I stay with Caitlin?” the boy asked.

Rip turned to the woman who nodded giving the little boy a smile, “Of course you can, sweetie.”

Crouching down beside his son Rip kissed the top of his head, “Be good and we’ll go to the park later.”

 

Rip pulled out the final section of wiring he was checking humming to himself softly, he always found doing this kind of work enjoyable when it wasn’t a life or death situation.

This had been his best subject when he was at the Academy and some of his happiest memories within the Waverider were just sitting talking to Gideon as he checked her systems.

Content that the Gideon programme within the vault was completely uncorrupted and would be able to make the connections to the Waverider without any issues, Rip decided to go get Jonas for lunch and he’d boot up Gideon the next day.

Reaching the control room he almost walked into Cisco coming out the other way.

“You’ve got a call,” the younger man told him, “It was nice knowing you.”

Confused Rip walked into the room to see Sara on the screen looking annoyed.

“Miss Lance,” he greeted her.

“What the hell are you doing with Gideon?” Sara demanded not bothering with any pleasantries.

Rip shrugged, “I assume Martin called you.”

“Answer the question, Rip,” Sara stated annoyed.

“Gideon has requested to remain here with me,” Rip replied, “The Gideon from the Time Vault will take over the Waverider.”

“And you were going to discuss this with me when?” Sara snapped.

“Sara, you may be the leader of the team but the Waverider and Gideon are still mine,” he retorted, “Gideon wants to stay with me and I am making that happen. Enjoy your time off and I’ll see you soon.”

Before she could reply he hit the button to hang up turning to see Cisco staring at him in undisguised astonishment.

“You just hung up on Sara Lance,” Cisco gasped, “Ex-League of Assassins, the White Canary.”

Rip shrugged, “And now I’m taking Jonas for lunch. Do you want to join us?”

“Just to make sure you have a decent last meal,” Cisco replied grabbing his jacket before following Rip to go get his son.


	5. Chapter 5

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?”

Rip froze as a man appeared in the corridor outside the Time Vault, gun aimed at him. Taking in the stance and the man’s appearance Rip deduced that he was looking at Detective Joe West.

“Joe, Joe, Joe,” Cisco appeared suddenly, “He’s safe,” glancing back quickly he looked at the confused Detective, “Put the gun away. Now.”

“Daddy!!” the excited cry came from behind Cisco.

Rip crouched and caught Jonas when the boy threw himself at Rip lifting the boy into his arms, seeing the other man quickly holster his gun before the boy saw anything.

“Look what I made with Cisco,” the boy proudly showed him a small car.

“Wow,” Rip said, “That’s amazing. You and Cisco made this,” he looked at the man in question.

Cisco looked back innocently, “You tell me the kid likes robotics, of course I’m going to make stuff with him.”

Rip chuckled turning when the other man who was watching the scene a little bemused.

“Detective Joe West,” Cisco introduced, “Meet Captain Rip Hunter and his son Jonas.”

Joe looked a little bemused before he asked, “Hunter, The Time Traveller?”

“Former,” Rip corrected shifting Jonas so he could offer his hand, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Joe shook his hand looking a little bemused, “What did I miss?”

“Cisco, if you could explain,” Rip told him, “Because I promised Jonas we would go to the park now I’ve finished with Gideon.”

“Yeah,” Jonas hugged him making the three men smile.

Cisco nodded, “Little Dude, I’ll see you later. I’ve got a new movie for tonight.”

Sliding down from Rip Jonas hugged Cisco before taking his father’s hand and dragging him away.

“What did I miss?” Rip heard Joe ask again.

 

Cisco instantly felt guilty as Joe stared at him, Caitlin and Barry after they’d explained about the new additions to the team. It amazed him how Joe could do that, it had to be a cop thing.

“Let me get this straight,” Joe started, “You’ve not only let this guy we don’t know come and go as he likes but also play around with that extremely advanced computer programme Wells...Thawne or whatever his name was left behind. Not to mention Cisco is letting them stay with him and everyone is fine with this? After everything that has happened any other time we’ve let someone in.”

“Joe,” Barry said reasonably, “He’s one of the Legends. Sara vouched for him and if you spend any time with the guy you will see all he wants is some place to raise his son.”

“He’s a nice guy,” Cisco took over, “He is suddenly Jonas’ only parent and needs some support. You can relate to that.”

He winced slightly at Joe’s dark look. 

Joe turned to Caitlin, “You’re usually the voice of reason.”

Caitlin shrugged, “Jonas is adorable and Rip is a nice guy. Gideon is his only family in a manner of speaking so we agreed to let him transfer her here. You’ll like him, Joe.”

With a sigh Joe shrugged, “Okay, I’ll hold off judgement for now.”

*********************************************

“Daddy?”

Rip looked down at his son as they walked towards the park, “Yes?”

“Are we going to stay with Cisco forever now?” Jonas asked.

Rip shook his head, “No. I’m trying to find us somewhere permanent but until I do Cisco is letting us stay with him.”

Jonas frowned, “I like staying with Cisco.”

“I do too,” Rip laughed, which wasn’t a lie because the tech genius was such a laid back person who had quite easily accepted their presence in his home, “But we can’t impose on him forever.”

Jonas pouted slightly.

“But,” Rip added quickly, “We will see him all the time after we move. I promise you that.”

Jonas grinned and started to bounce ahead of Rip towards the swings. 

Rip had been looking at possible places for them to live but the whole endeavour was a completely foreign concept to him. He hoped that Gideon would be able to help once she was transferred across. 

The past four days he’d been here had been good and Rip knew that once they were completely settled that he had to ensure he took Jonas to the park as much as possible. He was determined to be the father he should have been before Miranda’s death.

 

The phone Caitlin had insisted he get since he was staying buzzed and Rip checked the message.

_Come back to Star Labs_ , it said, _Sara Lance is here looking for you_.

Rip grimaced, glancing over to where Jonas was still playing and typed back – which took a lot longer than he would have liked thanks to the ridiculous predictive text.

_Tell her I’ll see her in the morning._

He ignored the several other messages grimacing as it buzzed showing he was receiving a call. 

“Yes?”

“Rip,” Caitlin said, “Sara is really insistent that you, and I’m quoting here, get your arrogant British ass back here.”

“Caitlin, I am not giving up my afternoon with Jonas because Sara is having a tantrum,” Rip replied, “Tell her we will talk in the morning when I get to the lab.”

With that he hung up before Caitlin could say anything else or Sara could grab the phone off her.

He knew that Gideon’s request to stay with him would cause issues but he had hoped that he would have everything sorted before telling Sara. The other Legends didn’t understand his connection to Gideon, _he_ didn’t fully understand it but they had to at least understand the fact that if they somehow stopped the transfer Gideon would make life on the ship utter hell.

Something he had experienced a great deal during his first few years with her.

It was almost half an hour later that Jonas came running over to him, “I’m hungry, Daddy.”

“Well, let’s go and get some dinner,” Rip offered his hand smiling as Jonas took it.

“Can we make cakes again?” Jonas asked as they started home.

Rip frowned, “Maybe not tonight but we were invited to dinner tomorrow night. So we can make something for that tomorrow afternoon. Okay?”

Jonas nodded, “Okay.”

*********************************************

Sara stood waiting for Rip to arrive while Team Flash worked around her. She’d arrived early that morning so he couldn’t sneak in without talking to her.

“Sara,” the surprised cry from the little boy made her smile despite herself.

Crouching down Sara caught Jonas in a hug, “Hi, Jonas,” she looked up and saw the boy’s father standing there, “Rip.”

“Sara,” he replied before turning to his son, “Jonas, I need to talk to Sara for a bit.”

“Can I help Cisco?” the boy asked.

Rip nodded, “Just remember to do what he says and Cisco...”

“I know,” Cisco replied with a wave, “I was kidding about the laser.”

Rip turned back to Sara, “I thought we should have this discussion on the Waverider as it concerns Gideon.”

“Lead the way,” Sara told him.

They walked in silence until they stood on the bridge.

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Sara has some questions regarding your request to stay.”

“What do you wish to know, Captain Lance?” Gideon asked.

Sara turned to Rip in surprise as he started walking away, “And I’ll leave you two to talk.”

 

Sara grimaced as Rip left. She really wanted to punch him some days.

“What do you wish to know, Captain Lance?” Gideon asked once again.

“I want to know what’s going on,” Sara told her.

“You mean you want to know why I have requested to transfer to Star Labs,” Gideon stated, “And leave the Waverider.”

Sara nodded, “In a nutshell. I thought your purpose was to protect and support the crew.”

“No, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied her voice not changing from its usual pleasant tone but there was steel within it, “It is _my_ purpose to protect _my_ Captain above all. It was Captain Hunter’s wish that I work with the Legends while he was missing but none of you is my true Captain.”

“So you’re going abandon us?”

There was a slightly disapproving silence before Gideon spoke again, “I have ensured that there is an adequate replacement to take over.”

Sara took a seat thinking over everything before asking, “Tell me something, Gideon. When we were in Rip’s mind there were different versions of the crew who were all figments of his imagination. You were there as well but it was actually you, wasn’t it? Even when he wasn’t on the ship.”

“Yes, Captain Lance,” Gideon said softly, “All AI’s are connected to their Captain. Captain Hunter and I have been together a long time, longer than most would be allowed to remain together, which has created a unique bond. I cannot leave him.”

Sara let out a long sigh knowing she had lost this argument long before it had even began, “I’m going to miss you, Gideon.”

 

Rip sat waiting for Sara to finish her discussion with Gideon hoping she understood why Gideon was staying. He was becoming a little anxious wanting to perform the transfer as fast as possible so he could then work on connecting her to Star Labs and the rest of his life. He really missed talking to her just before he slept.

Sara walked into the room and sat on the chair across from him.

“When are we doing this?” Sara asked.

Rip let out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, “I thought tomorrow morning we perform the transfer then in the afternoon we will connect you to the Waverider fully.”

“You could have taken over the ship at any point,” Sara noted softly, “Locked us out of absolutely everything, couldn’t you?”

Rip nodded, “Yes. As you experienced during my turn to the dark side, as Ray likes to call it, I can easily override any and all commands you or any of the crew give Gideon even if you order her to ignore me. I am connected to her. It’s something you will experience when you connect to the new Gideon.”

“Just me?” Sara asked, “Why not connect all of us?”

Rip smiled, “There can only be one person connected to the AI of the ship and it must be the Captain.”

*********************************************

Cisco loved the monthly dinner at the Stein’s. 

When her husband became one half of a superhero and began working with them, Clarissa had adopted the members of Team Flash which meant they all were invited over for dinner once a month, they all received birthday presents and she met Caitlin at least once a week for coffee.

A warm smile touched Clarissa’s face when she opened the door to them, “Cisco,” she greeted him with a hug before turning to Rip, “Mr Hunter, thank you for coming and this,” she smiled down at Jonas, “Must be your son.”

“This is Jonas,” Rip introduced nudging his son gently, “Say hello.”

There was a soft mumble from the boy which made Clarissa chuckle softly, “Come in, everyone else is here.”

Cisco led the way to the dining room, smiling that the full Legends team were there along with the rest of his team. Jonas shyly pressed against Rip’s leg at seeing so many people in the room even though he knew almost all of them.

Cisco saw Iris and Wally turn to study Rip who was trying to persuade Jonas to detach himself but weren’t able to get a moment to introduce themselves.

“Okay, everyone,” Martin called, “Dinner is ready. Please take a seat.”

There was some shuffling as they all took their seats which somehow left several single seats meaning Jonas wouldn’t be able to sit with Rip. Cisco sitting between Barry and Jax could see the little boy getting more and more upset holding onto his father, so was grateful when Mick Rory of all people moved to let father and son sit together.

 

Rip had been a little reluctant to join in the big ‘family’ dinner but Cisco had persuaded him that it would be good for both him and Jonas. 

“You need to learn how to socialise properly,” were his exact words, “And not teach Jonas to be a hermit.”

It was an odd concept for Rip to gather with people for fun. Even when he was with Miranda it had always just been the two of them. Time Masters were not supposed to be social. They had a higher calling, duty to the timeline and enjoying themselves with other people was not a part of that.

It had been hard enough to learn to live with the Legends on the Waverider and that was for a specific purpose. 

The meal was delicious and the chatter interesting as the two teams discussed their different adventures, thankfully sanitising them since Jonas was there. He was a little worried that the large gathering of people would be overwhelming for his son, it was bad enough for him. Thankfully although he’d been attached to Rip at first the boy was now more relaxed

After dinner they took a small break before dessert, Rip watched Jonas follow Jax and Cisco who were talking mechanics smiling at how his son was being included in the conversation. Taking the break Rip wandered out to the patio for a moment alone.

“They can be quite overwhelming as a group,” a voice made him turn to find Clarissa Stein standing there.

Rip smiled slightly, “I’m a little more used to solitude.”

Clarissa chuckled taking a seat, “This is much better though, isn’t it?”

“I suppose,” he sat as well, “Thank you for including us tonight. It’s good for Jonas.”

Shaking her head Clarissa reached out and placed a hand on his arm, “You are now one of the family, Mr Hunter whether you realise it or not. And I wanted to meet Jonas. Since my daughter seems determined to remain single then I don’t know when or if I’ll get to be a grandmother. So since you’re staying here I’m adopting you both.”

Rip had no idea what to say to that, feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

“I think it’s time for dessert,” Clarissa told him, “I could use some assistance serving it.”

Standing Rip offered his hand helping her up before they headed back into the kitchen to serve the group waiting inside with their final course.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a stressful morning.

Jonas hadn’t had a good night. For some reason he couldn’t sleep which meant Rip didn’t sleep so both were grumpy to begin with. Rip then burned the toast he’d been making for his son’s breakfast. Since there was no more bread left Jonas had a tantrum. 

Jonas wouldn’t get dressed then he crawled under his covers refusing to come out.

By the time they reached the lab Rip had a headache and Jonas was walking in a sullen silence.

“Okay,” Rip stated sharply, “You will stay here with Caitlin while I work. You will be good for her or there will be no movie night with Cisco or visit to the park. Understand.”

Jonas mumbled something.

“What was that?” Rip demanded.

Jonas looked up at him before replying sullenly, “Yes, Daddy.”

Rip nodded and gave Jonas his bag who then slunk over to the beanbag in the corner.

“I take it someone has been in trouble this morning,” Caitlin noted watching Rip rub his eyes tiredly.

Rip nodded, “Please do not sneak him any sweets or treats. He has a snack in his bag and that is all he is allowed.”

“I’ll try,” Caitlin winced, “But he’s so cute.”

Rip frowned at her as she looked at him innocently.

“Please Caitlin,” he sighed, “I need to be able to discipline him. And I need you not to undermine me.”

She patted his arm, “Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

 

Cisco and Sara were waiting for him when he entered the vault.

“You look like hell,” Sara greeted him.

Rip glowered at her, “And good morning to you, Sara,” he turned to the other occupant of the room, “We need bread.”

“I’ll add it to my list,” Cisco replied, “Are we ready?”

“Gideon?” Rip called to the AI within the room, “Are you ready?”

“I am, Captain Hunter,” Gideon Two replied, “All systems are functioning fully and I am ready to make the transfer.”

Rip gave a slight smile before he activated the communicator, “Gideon?”

“I am here, Captain,” his Gideon replied.

“Okay, Sara you and Cisco go to the Waverider,” Rip told them, “I will stay here to perform the transfer.”

Cisco nodded and started out, excited to get onto the Time Ship once more while Sara gave Rip a long look.

“You do look like hell,” she told him again, “Is everything okay?”

Rip sighed, “It was a bad night followed by an even worse morning. I just need to get the transfer done. Once I get Gideon here she can help me make an actual plan and look for a place I can get Jonas settled properly.”

Sara clapped his arm before she left him. Rip leaned against the wall waiting for them trying not to fall asleep, he just wanted to crawl back into his bed and sleep for several hours but unfortunately he didn’t have that option.

“Okay,” Sara’s voice came making him jump, “We’re here.”

Rip took a deep breath, “Thank you, Sara. Cisco, are you prepared?”

“Just finishing the connections,” Cisco replied, “And...done.”

Checking the information on the screens in front of him Rip pushed a hand through his hair and whispered a silent prayer before he activated the transfer.

 

_Transfer Complete_.

The words flashed on the screen in front of him and Rip took a slight breath.

“Gideon?” he called.

Silence answered him and fear began to set in, she should have answered instantly.

“Gideon?” Rip called again, desperately praying he hadn’t destroyed his best friend.

“I am here, Captain Hunter,” the avatar appeared before he could panic anymore, “I apologise for the delay but it took me a little longer than expected to settle into my new residence.”

He let out a slight laugh of relief, “Gideon. I was getting worried.”

“You should know by now, Captain that I am always with you,” she told him, “Please check with Mr Ramon and ensure the new Gideon is installed within the Waverider.”

“Of course,” he smiled slightly at her before opening the channel again, “Sara, Cisco, how did everything go on your end?”

“That was so cool,” Cisco enthused, “Gideon is settling in. What about your side?”

Rip sighed in relief, “Gideon is here.”

*********************************************

Caitlin watched Jonas sitting in his beanbag looking decidedly glum. The book he had been reading sat in his lap and he hadn’t turned the page in the past fifteen minutes.

Caitlin was an only child so had no experience with kids since she had been one but for some reason Jonas seemed to like her. Having seen the picture of his mother she thought it might be because she had a similar hair colour or maybe it was because she was the only woman he’d spent any time with here.

“Are you reading that?” Caitlin asked softly not able to take how miserable the little boy looked any longer.

Jonas looked up at her and shook his head.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” she knelt beside him.

A small tear slid down his cheek, “Daddy is mad at me.”

“Maybe a little,” Caitlin admitted, “But from what I understand you didn’t make life easy for him this morning.”

Jonas sniffed.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Caitlin asked.

The little boy threw his arms around her and began to cry. Surprised she began to rock him as he held onto her tightly.

“I miss Mummy,” he sobbed in her ear, “But I don’t want Daddy to know I’m sad because he misses her too.”

“Oh sweetie,” Caitlin soothed gently stroking his back, “He knows you miss your mom and that you will be sad at times. That doesn’t mean you can act the way you did this morning. Your dad is doing his best to look after you and he needs you to help him.”

Jonas sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve making Caitlin wince and grab a box of tissues from the desk for him.

“I’m sorry,” the little boy murmured.

Caitlin wrapped her arms around him again, “I’m not the one you should be apologising to.”

Jonas nodded sadly.

“Why don’t I check if your dad is nearly finished,” Caitlin suggested, “Okay?”

He nodded again and Caitlin pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

 

Rip smiled at Gideon relieved she was here before it hit him suddenly that this was it. He was now staying here permanently.

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up, “This is for the best. You know that.”

Rip sighed, “I do but it’s an odd feeling to know I’m staying in one place,” he took a long breath, “I need to take Jonas for lunch then we can connect Sara to the Waverider. Once I’ve done that we’ll work on getting you connected to Star Labs and hopefully wherever I find to live.”

“Captain,” Gideon said as a drawer opened, “These might help in the time being.”

Rip looked in the drawer and smiled. The small transport discs would allow him to take Gideon out of the vault. He found a strap so he could carry her on his wrist as well ensuring that she connected to the phone Caitlin had given him.

“Rip,” Caitlin’s voice came, “Are you almost finished? Jonas wants to see you.”

“I’m just on my way back,” Rip replied, “Has he been good?”

“He’s been fine,” Caitlin told him, “But he needs you right now.”

Rip grimaced worried, “I’m on my way.”

 

Caitlin smiled in relief when Rip walked into the room. Jonas was out his seat in an instant and ran to him.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” the little boy whispered wrapping his arms around Rip’s legs, “I’m sorry.”

Rip lifted the boy into his arms, “Its okay. We both had a bit of a bad morning.”

Jonas sniffled as he huddled against Rip’s shoulder, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too,” Rip soothed, “Want to tell me what was wrong?”

Jonas didn’t look him in the eye, “I was dreaming of Mummy and I woke up she wasn’t here. I didn’t want to tell you because you would be sad.”

“You can always tell me anything,” Rip assured him, “I won’t be sad that you dream of your Mummy. I dream of her.”

Jonas hugged him again, “I’m sorry I was bad.”

Rip kissed the top of his head and just held him for a few minutes. Looking up at Caitlin he mouthed a quick ‘thank you’.

“Hey,” Rip pulled back from Jonas, “I’ve got something to show you.”

Jonas wiped his eyes, “What is it.”

Holding out his wrist so Jonas could see the grey circle attached he called, “Gideon.”

“Yes, Captain Hunter,” the AI replied, the avatar appearing on the disc.

“Wow,” Jonas cried, “Gideon, you’re here.”

“I am staying with you and your father, Master Hunter,” she told him.

Jonas grinned at his father, “That’s great.”

“How about we go get some lunch?” Rip suggested. Jonas nodded and Rip turned to Caitlin, “Do you want to join us?”

Caitlin smiled back at him, “I think a father-son only lunch might be a better idea.”

“Let them know I’ll be back soon,” Rip asked, smiling as Caitlin nodded before he and Jonas headed out for some lunch.

*********************************************

There were many more people around when Rip and Jonas returned from lunch. Barry was arguing good-naturedly with Cisco about something while Caitlin and the West family stood around jumping in every so often.

“Mr Hunter,” Joe West greeted him.

“Detective,” Rip nodded back as Jonas ran over to Caitlin giving her a hug.

“No,” Barry whizzed in between them, “We’re trying to teach Rip how to be part of a family. Joe this is Rip. Rip this is Joe,” he patted both their shoulders, “Family use first names.”

Joe laughed heartily at that, “Rip it is then.”

“My name is Jonas,” the boy said suddenly coming over to them, “That starts with Joe.”

The adults all laughed slightly as Joe crouched down to the boy’s eye level, “Well my full name is Joseph so my friends all call me Joe.”

Jonas frowned in thought, “Can I call you Joe?”

“How about calling him Uncle Joe?” Barry suggested before Rip could say anything.

“I like that,” Joe told him, “What do you think, Jonas?”

“I’ve never had an uncle before,” Jonas said quietly, “It was always just me and Mummy when Daddy was away.”

“Hey little dude,” Cisco moved to him, “Now you have Joe, Barry, me and Harry when he gets back to be your uncles.”

“What about me?” Wally demanded.

Cisco shrugged, “Big cousin.”

Rip began to laugh at the look on Wally’s face at that.

“We haven’t had a chance to say hello properly,” Iris said walking over to them before her brother could complain, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you Miss...” Rip quickly changed his greeting at Barry’s cough, “Iris.”

She gave him a smile before she offered her hand to Jonas, “And it’s nice to meet you too, Jonas. I’m Iris and I hope we’ll be friends.”

Jonas nodded, “You’re pretty. Like Caitlin.”

“I love him,” Iris looked up at Rip who was smiling proudly at his little boy.

The boy grinned and bounced over to where Caitlin was sitting.

“Sara’s waiting for you,” Cisco told him, “We’ve got Jonas until you’re done.”

Rip looked over to where his son had abandoned him and was being cooed over by the two women.

“He’s fine,” Cisco noted, “You’ve got some work to do.”

 

Sara sat nervously in the Captain’s chair on the Waverider as Rip worked on some controls. They had decided that once they performed the connection they would allow it a day then the Legends would head back to work.

She could see Rip was a bit twitchy about the whole thing but she understood why. He was gifting them his ship, his home and giving up something he loved to do. 

Even though he had lied to get their help originally, and Sara had happily smacked him a few times during their time together, she was going to miss him. Rip was brilliant in many ways, his knowledge of time and history was exceptional but he also knew the Waverider’s and Gideon’s systems better than anyone. 

“Are you ready?” Rip asked softly.

Sara took a deep breath, “Yes.”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Rip assured her, “In fact connecting to Gideon was one of the most incredible experiences of my life.”

She looked at him and nodded, “Do it.”

It felt like her entire body was slowly being warmed as the connection was created. There was no way to fully describe the sensations she was feeling but Sara suddenly understood Rip’s intensity regarding Gideon so much more.

“Wow,” she gasped looking up at the man standing there, “You feel this all the time?”

“It will settle after a while,” Rip shrugged, “Gideon and I have been together for many years so our connection is deeper. You’ll get used to it. Now all you have to do is set up your codes, Gideon will have a list of what these are needed for. Make them things that you won’t accidentally say ever. I used random phrases or word sequences.”

“Okay.”

“I will leave you to it,” Rip told her, “I want to spend some time with Jonas after this morning.”

Sara nodded before calling, “Rip?”

“Yes?”

“You’re doing well with him,” she told him, “He’s going to be fine so remember to look after yourself too.”

He smiled at her, “I’ll do my best.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed.  
> I am going to write more stories showing Rip learning to raise his son but for now this is the end of this story.  
> Enjoy

Rip sat in the Time Vault hiding for a few minutes while Iris and Caitlin took Jonas for a walk. Today was the day when the Legends would leave with the Waverider and he would be living in one time period for the rest of his life.

“Captain,” Gideon said, “Are you feeling sorry for yourself?”

“No,” he replied before sighing, “Maybe,” Rip rubbed his hand over his face, “I know this is for the best, Gideon. I have to stay here to give Jonas a proper life, I know that and I want to raise my son but...”

“But?” she prompted.

“I’m letting my escape route leave without me,” he confessed, “I’ve always had the Waverider there waiting for me and suddenly...”

“You are feeling trapped,” Gideon finished for him.

Rip nodded, “It might be selfish.”

“A little.”

He chuckled, “I need your help, Gideon with pretty much every part of this.”

“I am already searching for suitable living arrangements for you and Master Hunter,” Gideon replied, “I am using specific criteria including how easy it will be for you to install what you will need to have me there also.”

Rip smiled at her reassurance, “I would be lost without you, Gideon.”

“I know.”

 

Star Labs was full with the Legends and various members of certain crew members’ families along with Team Flash. There was a lot of joking and good natured insults being bandied about. Rip was relieved that Jonas was out with Iris and Caitlin; he didn’t need to hear some of the banter just yet. Jonas had been received several hugs goodbye from the Legends before he happily went with the two women.

In one corner Detective...Joe was standing talking to Sara and her father who had arrived last night to see his daughter off this time. Jax’s mother and Clarissa Stein were with the two halves of Firestorm along with Mick Rory who, for some reason, Clarissa seemed to think was quite a character. 

Lisa Snart was talking with Cisco and Wally, flirting lightly with Wally to Cisco’s obvious annoyance. Finally Ray, Nate and Amaya were talking with Barry. Sara broke away from her conversation to where Rip stood staring in at the crowd.

“Have you got everything you need?” Sara asked him.

“A Parenting Guidebook that can predict everything would be helpful,” Rip replied wryly, “But other than that I have the things I need. The Waverider is now yours, Sara.”

She squeezed his arm, “I will take good care of her.”

He nodded.

“The crew want to talk to you in private before we leave,” Sara told him, “You up for that?”

*********************************************

To Rip’s surprise the first person to appear in the lab he was using for private goodbyes was Mick Rory. 

“Okay, Englishman,” the former Bounty Hunter stated, “Here’s the deal. I promised Snart that if anything happened to him then I’d watch over Lisa. Since I’m not going to be here then it’s your job.”

Rip nodded, “I promise I will do everything I can to help her.”

“Good,” Mick replied.

“Mr Rory,” Rip said, “You’re now the one with the specific knowledge of time travel within the team. Help them not to destroy time.”

He offered his hand, keeping it extended as Mick looked at it for a few moments before taking Rip’s hand and shaking it.

Without another word Mick walked out.

 

Nate and Amaya came in together and said a very quick goodbye because neither of them had spent as much time with Rip as the other members of the team.

 

Ray arrived next and shrugged, “I’m not sure what to say.”

“How about ‘I promise not to accidentally leave bits of my suit around history’?” Rip suggested with an amused smile.

“I did it once,” Ray rolled his eyes before accusing, “You almost ruined Star Wars.”

“Please tell me you haven’t told Cisco that?” Rip asked with a wince, “That could make my current living situation extremely awkward.” 

Ray grinned, “I’m holding that piece of knowledge to myself until I can use it for something really good. Besides he might lock onto the fact that you went to film school with George Lucas.”

Rip chuckled frowning confused when Ray handed him a piece of paper with two sets of numbers written on it, “What is this?”

“When I was back in Star City I set up a college fund for Jonas,” Ray told him, “And another account for both of you to help you find a proper place to live.”

“Ray...”

“I know you said you have resources,” Ray cut him off, “But I have plenty of money which I don’t use since I’m travelling through time and space.”

“Don’t most people still think you’re dead?” Rip asked, mostly for a moment to get his mind around Ray’s generosity.

Ray shrugged with a grin, “True but I still have money under Felicity Smoak’s control, she was happy to set it up for me.”

“Ray,” Rip shook his head in bemusement, “I have no idea what to say.”

The other man looked at him seriously, “We’re taking your home, Rip. I want to make sure you get another one. Plus your boy is smart so he’s going to need a good college.”

Rip rubbed the bridge of his nose before offering his hand to the other man, “Take care, Ray.”

Ray hugged the other man tightly, “You too, Rip.”

 

“So,” Jax walked in next, “My mom now knows about Jonas so I think he may have another adoptive grandmother.”

Rip chuckled, “Okay.”

Jax stared at him, seeing how unbalanced Rip was, “How’re you doing?”

“Honestly, Jax I didn’t think this would be so hard,” Rip confessed.

Jax shrugged, “We’re your friends. We may not always have been happy to be on the ship, or with you, but we’ve gone through a lot together.”

Rip winced, “At first you, and the team, were a means to an end but I can honestly say I wouldn’t be here without you all.”

“Just make sure you remember that,” Jax told him.

Rip nodded, “I did a full systems check and everything is in perfect working order. Sara is the Captain but as Chief Engineer you’re the one who keeps the Waverider going. I’ve left some things in your room that may assist you.”

Jax hugged him as well before clapping his shoulder and walking out. Rip rubbed his eyes he only had a few more goodbyes to get through and hoped he made it.

 

“Martin,” he greeted the older man when he walked through the doors.

“Rip,” he replied, “I heard Cisco telling Clarissa how they’re trying to get you to understand family use first names. And I think it is something we should have adopted a long time ago ourselves.”

Rip shrugged, “Perhaps.”

“Clarissa has informed me that she has adopted you and Jonas,” Martin chuckled, “So as my now adopted son I am going to remind you to let her and the others here to help you,” he became a little more serious leaning against the table, “I know you have a mother but as she cannot know about Jonas then please accept Clarissa’s offer to be in his life as a sort of grandmother.”

Rip folded his arms, “It’s been five days and I am well aware of how unprepared I am to raise Jonas, Martin. I am grateful for all the help I can get. And there is no one I can think of I would be more honoured to have as a father than you.”

The two men embraced quickly and Rip wiped his eyes as Martin left the room.

 

“Come here,” Sara ordered the moment she walked in and hugged Rip tightly. He was a little stunned by how tactile she had been with him since they’d found Jonas. 

“Okay,” she said letting him go and leaning on the desk, “I know it’s been a bit of an emotional day for you so I won’t make it any more difficult.”

Rip chuckled wryly, “Good luck with that.”

“Well,” Sara smiled, “I don’t think there is anything else I can say that hasn’t been said already.”

“Then let me,” Rip said, “Thank you, Sara. For saving my life, for bringing me back from what Thawne made me into and for giving Jonas back to me. I told Jax I wouldn’t be here without you all and I know for certain I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

Sara smiled, “You are a pain the ass, Hunter and you have a habit of keeping secrets as well as putting yourself in the firing line but I became fond of you.”

“I’m touched,” Rip replied sarcastically.

“My point, Rip,” Sara laughed, “Is you need to make sure you’re here when we come back to visit.”

Rip looked away before asking, “How are you feeling now you’ve had the connection to Gideon for almost a day?”

“Beginning to understand you a little more,” she rolled her eyes at the change of subject, “Gideon,” she called to his Gideon, “Make sure you keep him in line for me.”

Rip looked down at the avatar appearing from the disc on his wrist.

“I promise, Captain Lance,” Gideon replied.

Sara laughed and hugged Rip once more, “Time to go.”

*********************************************

Rip stood in the Star Labs car park watching the team as they headed onto the Waverider after the goodbyes to their loved ones. He thought back to the day he’d been given his ship, how excited he had been but making sure he didn’t show it because that would be unbecoming of a Time Master.

He’d been surprised to be given a Gideon programme for his AI, since all his training AI’s had been either a Gary or Gilbert. Druce had told him that only a certain kind of person could work with a Gideon AI and they knew he would be able to handle the challenges she would throw at him. Now though Rip wondered if Druce ever realised how big a mistake he’d made when he gave Rip to Gideon. 

“Rip,” Sara’s voice came over the communicator, “Take care.”

“You too,” he whispered softly.

As the Waverider rose into the air Rip was surprised to feel someone place a hand on his shoulder. Glancing to one side he saw Cisco finding Barry on his other, grateful to have them with him as the Legends left. His eyes followed the Waverider until it had disappeared standing staring at the empty sky hearing everyone head back inside.

 

“Daddy,” Jonas’ cry pulled him away from staring after what wasn’t coming back and he caught his son when he ran towards him.

“Did you have a good walk?” Rip asked smiling his thanks to Iris and Caitlin.

Jonas nodded, “Yes.”

Rip looked at the little boy he was holding in his arms and knew he had made the right choice.

“Let’s spend the rest of the day having fun,” Rip told him.

Jonas threw his arms around Rip’s neck in a hug as Rip turned away from where the Waverider had been.

He had his son and Jonas was all he needed.


End file.
